Del Atardecer a la niebla
by SeleneAka
Summary: Selene Corvinus, vive una vida "tranquila" con sus mejores amigos, tras defender a Orihime de Tia Harribel en su instituto, es transferida por su padre a Kirimura; donde conocera a cierto rubio, a un pelinaranja y al un azabache que le recuerda a Itachi.
1. La peor noticia

La peor noticia

Era ya difícil vivir en casa, desde la muerte de mamá, Alexander a cambiado mucho, se toma mas tiempo en el hospital, y cuando llega a casa solo se hecha a dormir. No es que me moleste, en la adolescencia uno siempre busca libertad, eso decían mis amigas; bueno yo la tengo. De que sirve, mi padre por no tirarse al alcoholismo, se encierra en su trabajo, ahora es el mejor doctor del pueblo, y yo solo soy una chica que pido a gritos su atención , ya volví loca a mi directora y cuando lo llaman solo atina a mandar a su asistente, no me expulsan por mis altas calificaciones, pero eso de que sirve sigo sin tener lo que quiero un poco de su atención; vamos no fue el único, digo era mi madre, la mujer que me dio la vida, me enseño a valerme por mi misma; _"Los hombres piensan que una debe saber cocinar para encargarse de la casa; pues yo digo que una debe aprender para cuando decida vivir sola"_ siempre decía lo mismo. Ahora se por que, el no prepara nada, solo se atina a comer si le dejo el plato en la mesa, madre tenias razón, los hombres son unos idiotas.

Mi nombre es Selene, me lo puso mi madre a ella le encantaba ver la luna; bueno eso siempre decía; ella era japonesa su nombre era Hikari que significa "Luz", hacia todo con un toque oriental así decía papá, y vaya que tenia razón. La vida no a sido la misma desde que se fue, pero ya han pasado tres años desde entonces; mis notas siempre eran las mejores en mi salón, aunque no sobresalía a nivel de la secundaria, empecé a sobresalir desde que ella no esta aquí, de que sirvió el se encerró en su trabajo, después de seis meses empecé a realizar travesuras; primero a mis profesores, después a mis compañeros en general, no era por que los odiara, creo que fue por pura envidia. Eso dice Misaki, pero que va; yo celos de esos tontos… Ah Misaki Takahashi y Chouji Akimichi son mis mejores amigos los conozco desde el sexto curso; gracioso no, ya estoy en el primer año de instituto aunque ya tengo mas amigos, están Ritsuka Aoyagi, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima y Orihime Inoue. Pero desde la secundaria encontré mi verdadero amor. La velocidad; tengo una moto de carreras, Chouji y yo practicamos motocross aunque también tenemos amor los autos, la familia de Chouji es adinerada, pero lo que en cierta forma nos beneficia es que su padre también ama los autos solo por diversión compra los últimos modelos los cuales nosotros aprovechamos y paseamos a toda velocidad por la autopista abandonada que esta al final del pueblo.

Pero a pesar de todo ser la hija del doctor Alexander Corvinus es el mayor beneficio de todos, por lo cual nunca dude en meterme en líos, incluso obtuve mi licencia una año antes la cual solo uso cundo hay un nuevo carro en el hangar del padre de Chouji, gracias a eso conozco ya aun montón de gente que ama las carreras, uno de ellos es Kakashi Hatake mecánico de profesión según el, pero quien sabe, lo único que nos importo fue el hecho de cómo dejo nuestras motos, y vaya si que es bueno.

Pero ahora con mis 16 años, en el primer año de instituto, la vida parece normal, bueno a mi parecer lo es. Mis amigos dicen que me parezco a mi madre. Tengo el cabello largo, pero no como el de Orihime, solo llega hasta la mitad de mi espalda, es de color azabache, mis ojos por otro lado son de color azul como los de mi padre. Ya agarre figura, para horror de Mizaki, cuando estamos solas Orihime y yo medimos nuestros pechos, hasta ahora vamos empatadas. Siempre tratamos de mantener la figura, en especial por que si subo podría verse perjudicada mi estabilidad en la moto.

Pero supongo que mi verdadera aventura comenzó hace unas semanas, pero creo que esta vez si me pase en una travesura, bueno que iban a esperar, pero fue divertido, el dejar que todos los animales del laboratorio dieran un pequeño paseo en los vestidores femeninos, justo en el momento que las de ultimo ciclo y las porristas se cambiaran, ver salir a las presumidas esas en trapos menores, bueno mis amigos estaban felices las fotos no dejaron de circular en toda la semana. Como no había forma de saber quien había sido investigaron por una semana, la directora sabia que era yo, pero nadie me había visto y sin pruebas como castigarme, la verdad era que tenía todo a mi favor, pero el siguiente martes la directora me mando llamar, así que acudí con una cara de sorpresa.

-Corvinus-san, siéntese por favor… la mande llamar para decirle que ya se que fue usted la de la broma a las señoritas…

-Disculpe profesora, pero no tengo nada contra ellas así que no se por que dice eso, si tiene pruebas dígamelas, pero si solo supone, le tengo que decir que es imposible que me expulse solo por que así lo quiere- lo dije con toda tranquilidad, _"Dios debería estudiar teatro" _pensé en ese momento.

-Corvinus-san es la mejor estudiante, las que mas altas notas a sacado, su registro estudiantil habla muy bien de usted, se por que hace estas travesuras… No voy a expulsarla, seria una perdida de prestigió… pero no sirve de nada, su padre mando a su asistente hoy en la mañana, para informarme que va a transferirla de instituto.

-Que como es eso… el no dijo nada ayer, por que iba a transferirme sin avisarme.

-De eso no se nada, lo que le voy a decir es que esta es su última semana en el instituto, sus profesores ya están enterados, a pesar de sus travesuras era la única estudiante que querían que se quede, el que más esta deprimido de Agatsuma-sensei.

-Soubi-sensei… diantres lo que pasa es que Ritsuka y yo íbamos a entrar en el concurso de pintura este año, tengo que hablar con el…

-Sera mejor que vaya a su salón Corvinus-san y comunique a sus amigos el cambio de instituto, creo que a ellos no les agradara la idea, pero debe decirles.

-Si debo decirles… - antes de salir lo medite y decidí decir la verdad- Ah… directora tenia razón… fui yo la de la travesura

-Y puedo preguntar por que motivo fue esta vez…

-Tia Harribel del último curso, molesto a Orihime-chan por su color de cabello, solo quería que la dejara en paz, pero creo que no servirá ya que no estaré aquí para cuidarla en lo que termina el año.

Salí de la dirección un poco desanimada, no me fije en la cara que puso la directora, solo después supe que paso, Tia Harribel su castigada por hostigar a las estudiantes menores, eso me lo conto Orihime. La verdad cambiarme de instituto a mitad del año no era nada divertido, sin contar el hecho que no tendría a mi pandilla cerca, pero lo que realmente me hiso sentir peor fue cuando entre al salón, no pude ver nada ya que las chicas de mi salón se me echaron encima; todas estaban llorando.

-Queeee… Dios dejen respirar- trate se salir de ese abrazo colectivo cuando me di cuenta Soubi-sensei estaba ahí.

-Selene-chan es cierto lo que dijo Soubi-sensei- dijo Haruki, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, eso era muy impropio de ella, la estudiante que tiene el más alto puntaje, claro después de mi.

-Que?? Saben no entiendo lo que esta que pasa aquí así que si pueden decirme.

-No te hagas la loca, es cierto o no- dijo Hikaru tenia los ojos rojos, con una cara de que _"no me lo creo"._

-Eso que te cambiaran de instituto- dijo Kaoru. Hikaru y Kaoru son gemelos, nos llevamos bien, ellos son los que usualmente me ayudan en mis travesuras, también tienen muy buenas notas.

-Soubi-senseiii, esta muerto…- después de eso comenzó una persecución típica de nosotros, yo con una cara de demonio y el poniendo una cara de llorón. Solo después de haberlo atrapado, golpearlo y casi lanzarlo por la ventana, me calme.- Bien les diré la verdad- dije volteando a ver a mis compañeros, las chicas habían dejado de llorar por ver la persecución – Si es cierto mi padre decidió cambiarme de instituto. Y no, no sabia nada, recién me eh enterado, así que compórtense vale.

De que sirvió decir eso, Orihime se me lanzo al cuello y empezó a llorar pude ver que los chicos se estaban aguantando el hecho de llorar como las chicas. Pero mi pandilla era la que peor estaba Ritsuka, Mizuki estaban apunto de llorar tenían los ojos rojos, Chouji y Mizuiro trataban de tranquilizarlo y Keigo estaba en shock. Esa semana fue de lo peor. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para animarlos. Ya para la hora del almuerzo nos fuimos a la azotea del instituto, ahí siempre almorzamos. Mizuki era el único que no estaba, había sido llamado por la directora, por un informe de sus notas.

-Vamos Ritsuka que dira Soubi-sensei si te ve así, su "querido" alumno- enfatizando la parte de querido. Yo era la única que sabia lo de Soubi y Ritsuka, solo me lo dijeron a mi, eso me hacia sentir especial en la vida de mi amigo.

-Pero que dices… estoy así por que te vas del instituto.

-Relájate, solo será por medio año, yo convenceré a Alexander para volver. Lo que mas rabia da es que ya no podre ver a Itachi, aunque ya de por si era difícil verle.

-Y si vamos a la disco este viernes, así lo veras.

-Orihime-chan tiene razón mejor vamos este viernes- dijo Keigo- y al final siempre tenemos las competencia de motocross para reunirnos, y no olvidemos el concurso de pintura en los que participara Ritsuka.

-Ven Asano-san tiene razón.- dijo Mizuiro.

-Dime Keigo, por favor- estaba apunto de llorar, Mizuiro siempre lo molestada así.

-Bien que tal si preparo algo para cenar antes de ir a la disco- dijo Orihime.

Lo cual produjo un silencio, incluso Chouji que se aventuraba a probar todo tipo de sazones esta asustado, Orihime tenía como decía Ristuka, el sentido del gusto atrofiado.

-Ah aquí estaban, los estaba buscando- dijo Mizaki abriendo la puerta de la azotea- que malos son por que no me esperaron. ¿Qué ocurre?

-No se solo dije que iba a preparar algo antes de irnos a la discoteca el viernes.

-Orihime, ya te eh dicho que no compartimos tus gustos culinarios, será mejor que yo prepare algo vale.

-POR FAVORRR- fue un grito colectivo. Mizaki era el mejor cocinero de todo el país según Chouji, y eso era mucho.

Así tuve que soportar esa semana, partiría el sábado al medio día mis maletas ya estaban hechas me quedaría en casa de Asuma Sarutobi y su mujer Kurenai. Pero lo que realmente quería es ver la cara al único hombre que robo el corazón. Itachi Uchiga, lo conocí unas semanas después de comenzar el tercer año de secundaria, como decirlo me enamore a primera vista, era perfecto, unos hermosos ojos negros, su cabellera color azabache recogida en una coleta, estudia medicina en la universidad de Yuuguremura, actualmente trabaja como dj en la disco "La nube escarlata", aunque solo trabaja a partir de los jueves.


	2. Despedida

**ESTE FIC FUE CREADO SIN FIN O LUCRO, solo es para divertirnos (ustedes y yo).**

**La mayoria de estos personajes ya poseen dueño, solo unos pocos son de mi propiedad XD. Por si no se dieren cuenta el padre de Selene pertenece a la pelicula "Underworld", en si el nombre de la protagonista ya me gustaba, pero no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, aqui no hay esa eterna lucha entre hombres lobo (*¬*) y vampiros (*¬*); ya se daran cuenta. Espero que les guste, y hasta luego.**

**2. Despedida**

Llego el viernes, sus compañeros hicieron una reunión en la casa de Hikaru y Kaoru, la reunión se volvió una pelea entre mujeres y hombre; que acabo con Kaoru cayendo en la piscina, por obra y gracia de Haruki. Cuando salieron de allí eran solo las 8:30 pm.

-Creo que aun es temprano no lo creen- dijo Mizaki

-Entonces vamos a la casa de Keigo, si no me equivoco tus padres salieron, verdad.

-Imposible Selene, mi hermana esta en casa. Y cuando se entere que saldremos a la disco, va querer seguirnos.

-Entonces a donde vamos- dijo Orihime. De pronto nuestros problemas se resolvieron rápidamente.

Justo doblando calle, vieron a Itachi. Caminaba acompañado de un chico de la disco, si estaba al lado de Sasori, que era en encargado del bar. Fue el quien los vio y alzo la mano para que se dieran cuenta. No se puede decir que paso, pero ella pudo notar la mira distante de Itachi; es cierto habían terminado hace un mes, fui ella la que pidió eso, ya que le encantaba estar con el, pero se di cuenta que bajo en su rendimiento escolar, lo cual la alarmo mucho ya que el instituto es muy diferente a la secundaria. Habían estado desde que ella estaba en segundo año en secundaria, cuando se acercaron sentido algo raro.

-Hola chicos, iban a la disco, aun es temprano pero seguro de Nagato los deja pasar… Ah es cierto Selene que te cambias de instituto- dijo Sasori, mirando disimuladamente a Itachi.

-Ah, ya se enteraron, me gustaría saber como- dijo mirando a sus amigos, los cuales lo negaron moviendo la cabeza.

-Nagato nos dijo… Encontró a la asistente de tu padre en el hospital y ella se lo conto, sabes que en lo referente a información no hay nadie como Nagato.

-Si ya lo se… Esa vieja chismosa ya vera cuando la encuentre.

Cuando llegaron, Selene tuvo que soportar el abrazo de Konan, la quiere pero odia esa parte sobreprotectora de ella, fue la única que celebro la separación de Itachi y la ella. A pesar de todo ayudaron en la disco cuando ya eran las 11:00 pm, todo estaba repleto, la música sonaba con fuerza, la gente estaba en euforia total, si no fuera Nagato no habríamos podrido entrar. Como Mizuiro y Selene habían aprendido de Deidara el funcionamiento de las luces y humo, se quedaron ayudándole, Orihime, acompaño a Konan en la animación, Chouji, Ritsuka y Keigo ayudaban a Itachi y Mizaki ayudaba a Sasori en el bar.

"La nube escarlata" era una discoteca creada por Nagato y Konan, pero fue por el talento de sus asistentes había tomado gran a cogida entre los jóvenes, fue ahí donde paso su ultimo día en Yuuguremura. Fue alrededor de las 3:30 am que saliron de la disco, Deidara insistió en acompañar a Selene a su casa y bueno ella acepto.

-Mejor te llevo yo, también tengo algo que hablarte- dijo Itachi.

-No lo se, ya quede con Deidara, podríamos hablar mañana no lo crees.

-Por mi no te preocupes Selene, ya te acompañare otro día vale.

-Pero si mañana me marcho, como es eso…

-No creo que decidas quedar mucho tiempo en Kirimura verdad.

-Por supuesto solo será por este medio año, tu que crees.

-Entonces te llevaré cuando hayas vuelto vale, nos vemos mañana.- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose con los chicos. Se sentía incomoda, Itachi comenzó a caminar así que no tuvo mas opción que seguirle. Fue extraño esos diez minutos de caminata, no dijo nada y cada vez ella se ponía mas impaciente.

-Por que es el traslado- dijo de golpe lo que provoco que se asustara.

-N… no se, mi padre lo decidió sin consultarme, por que la pregunta- la misma pregunta por sus profesores, sus amigos, ahora el; ni ella sabia el motivo.

-Oí que Kirimura es un lugar extraño, eso es todo.

La verdad ella también había oído eso, el pueblo era vecino de Yuuguremura quedaba cerca de las montañas, se decía que antes ahí se escondían seres extraños, supuso que se referían a monstruos, eso era emocionante y era la única razón por la cual no peleo con Alexander al llegar a casa.

-Y cuanto tiempo te quedaras.

-Ya le dije a Deidara, solo será por seis meses. La verdad no se por que tan probl…

No pudo decir nada mas, Itachi había aprovechado su enojo para besarla, y ella solo atino a corresponder aquel sentimiento, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, se separaron por la falta de aire. No sabia que le pasa ya que el nunca había actuado asi, sus ojos le tenían sorprendida, era la primera vez que sentía algo asi. Fue como si cuando se fuera perdería algo muy hermoso, pero sabia que algo mas grande le esperaba.

-Quédate, por favor- lo dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo, como si cuando se alejara ella fuera a correr.

-No puedo, sabes que es imposible- dijo separándose de el –Sabes que aun soy menor de edad, que es Alexander quien decide eso.

-Entonces por mas que te lo pida, no podrás hacer nada verdad.

-No, no puedo hacer nada. Pero dime por que hiciste eso, se supone que habíamos terminado.

-No, no se supone nada. Tu fuiste la de la idea, entendí por el asusto de tus notas; pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos seguir saliendo ahora verdad.

-Y como haremos eso, si se puede saber. Yo me mudo mañana y tú tienes que estudiar en la universidad y todavía tienes que trabajar- dijo algo enojada, le encantaba la idea de volver con Itachi, pero como harían para estar juntos.- Sabes mejor déjalo así, digo seguro que nos volveremos a ver, solo debemos esperar.

Ninguno dijo nada mas hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Alexander. – Promete que no estarás con nadie mientras estés en ese pueblo.- dijo Itachi antes de despedirse.

-Por que me dices eso… no creo que este con nadie, tu eres el único que me gusta…

Itachi sonrió ante el comentario y la volvió a besar esta vez mas apasionadamente. Nunca habían llegado a pasar de los besos, según el la respetaba tanto que quería pedir su mano formalmente. Y ella le repetía que era muy anticuado, que esas cosas se dan por amor y a que a ella no me importaba entregarse a el. Quizás habrían llegado mas esa noche, si el celular de ella no habría sonado en ese momento.

-Alo, si Alexander ya estoy en casa… Perdón papá… Nunca antes te enojaste por llamarte por tu nombre… Solo dijo que antes no te preocupabas… Ah entonces es por que me voy de viaje estas así… No hagas el papel de padre protector ahora… Ya estoy entrando, solo me estoy desp… Así que ni puedo despedirme… Sabes mejor no digas nada ya- colgó eh incluso apagó el celular- Dios pero que hipócrita, justo ahora se quiere preocupar por mi seguridad.

Itachi solo había oído y se había reído de la conversación con el padre de Selene- Solo esta preocupado por ti, no te pongas asi ya veras que no parara de llamarte cuando estes lejos.

-Si cuando este lejos hará todo lo que quería que hiciera antes, no gracias Itachi ya no necesito eso. Ah hablando de cosas que quiero, podrías cuidar mi moto solo por un mes, tratare de venir para ver como esta, si encuentro un buen lugar me la llevare para Kirimura.

-Vale algo mas que quieras…

-Si un beso mas, si es mucho pedir claro esta.

Esa noche no soñó, solo recordó viejos tiempos. A la mañana siguiente solo termino de poner sus últimas cosas en las cajas, era un día hermoso, aunque había demasiada niebla, pero seguro que se despejaría al medio día. No se percate que había llegado gente, cuando salió encontró a sus amigos afuera, los chicos del instituto, los de la disco y Itachi entre ellos. Se despidió de todos al final de el y de Orihime. Si padre subió sus cosas al auto, cuatro cajas y dos maletas, nada mas llevaría, prometió escribir y avisar cuando se escapaba del lugar para verlos. El viaje de ida fue aburrido una vez que salieron del pueblo, su padre no dijo nada en el camino. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de salir del pueblo, cuando dejamos la carretera, el paisaje se volvió verde, que iba agarrando color mientras mas nos acervamos a Kirimura. Al llegar al lugar pude ver que era más pequeño que Yuuguremura, pero parecía tener lo suyo.

Media hora después de entrar al pueblo llegamos a la casa de Asuma-san. Era bonita, tenia toques Victorianos, de color beige, se podía ver que tenia chimenea. Solo espero que también tenga calefacción. Alexander se quedo conversando con Asuma. Mientras que Kurenai, la acompañaba a su nuevo cuarto. Dios Alexander le había comprado un laptop, un equipo de sonido nuevo y dios bendito una TV LCD de 32'. Quería retenerla en este lugar lo sabia, pero no se lo dejaría. No debía ser firme, les había prometido a los chicos volver, así que eso haría.

-Aun pareces reacia a quedarte por aquí verdad- dijo Kurenai, si que era perspicaz.

-Les prometí a mis amigos volver, Alexander no debería comprarme más cosas, con esto me valgo- dijo mas por orgullo, que verdad.

-Primero mira el instituto, si no te gusta podemos hablar con el. Pero dale una oportunidad al pueblo, quizás, digo quizás te termine gustando- dijo, para después salir.

Gustarle, si claro, no tenia a las personas que la querían cerca, como podía gustarle. Y aunque no se lo diga también extrañaría a Alexander, era su padre, nunca estaba cuando lo necesitaba pero lo quería. Cuando bajo a la sala, aun estaba ahí conversando con Asuma.

-Tengo algo que decirte antes de irme, Asuma es profesor del instituto en el que te inscribí.

-Genial, lo que faltaba, viviré en la casa del profesor- dijo enojada.

-No tanto así, Asuma enseña Matemática a los últimos años, así que no te enseñara todavía.

-Como que todavía, no pensaras que me quede hasta terminar el instituto, verdad.

-Si eso es lo que quiero, mientras más lejos estés mejor.

-Entonces solo querías sacarme de casa- tenia ganas de llorar, que quería decir con eso- no me digas que te casara con alguien.

-No, no es eso.

-Entonces…

-Alexander, mejor los dejamos solos para que puedan hablar con mas calma.

-No, hace falta se lo diré cuando sea el momento.- dijo, después se levanto y se acerco a ella. Hizo algo que no se atrevió hacer desde que murió su madre, abrazarle.- Prometo decírtelo cuando sea el momento, pero no es nada de lo que dices, nunca amaría a nadie como ame a tu madre, y aunque no lo aparento también te amo a ti, y no sabes cuanto.

Solo dijo eso, y se separo de ella y salió de la casa, seguido por Asuma y Kurenai, hablaron un poco mas y después escuche el sonido del carro, no quería salir si lo miraba no podría despedirse, después de lo que dijo como podría. Así que solo subío al cuarto y se encerró ahí.


End file.
